frsubspeciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Sculpture
Lore Most Ice Sculptures are dragons who had previously been frozen as prisoners eons ago by the Icewarden himself. Others are simply dragons who had gotten lost in the highest peaks of the Cloudscape Crags and eventually froze to death. As the time had passed, the cold slowly sucked away all life and all color from the victims, replacing their flesh with ice and forming them into what they are today--preserved for eternity as beautiful sculptures of pure ice. These icy prisoners are excavated and reanimated to become Ice Sculptures, often gifted by the Icewarden himself to clans who have shown eternal allegiance to the God of the Southern Icefields. There have been cases, however, of Ice Sculptures becoming reanimated due to some stray magics of some over-eager dragon over at the Starfall Isles, though... These cases are slightly more rare, however (see the Snow Sculptures in the Variants below). Once the Ice Sculpture has been reanimated, they will watch over their assigned clan with unwavering loyalty. Any order given by the Clan’s leader will be followed through with utmost accuracy and efficiency. Ice Sculptures, if positioned outside of a clan’s lair as a guard, will remain completely still and only their eyes will move, gazing around at the world around them for any signs of danger. Any foreign movement will cause them to go on an alert mode, and any foreigner or possible intruder will immediately be apprehended. If deemed a threat to the clan’s livelihood, the Ice Sculpture will viciously attack the intruder unless ordered to stop by the Clan’s leader. If this foreigner is deemed a non-threat, they will return to their watching position and simply continue to gaze, gaze out into the rolling fields, the tundras, or the white sheets of snow before them--protecting their clan for eternity. Physical Attributes Ice Sculptures are completely made out of ice and are powered by an unknown, eternal magic that allows them to move. They do not require any form of nourishment and due to being reanimated by the Icewarden himself or by stray magics--there is no danger in them losing their sentience. Ice Sculptures move much more slowly than normal dragons, but they are incredibly durable. It will certainly take more than a good few fires to melt them. Go ahead and try. It probably won’t work. Because of this, they make great additions to any clan’s armies and work great as attackers or tanks. The fact that they mindlessly follow orders makes them even better soldiers. It is also not known if Sculptures can communicate verbally. There has yet to be a documented report of an Ice Sculpture communicating,(whether it be through word-of-mouth or telepathically), to its clan. Behavior Ice Sculptures are, for the most part, completely emotionless and mindless beings. Alongside their colors and flesh, the individual personality of the prisoner was drained with the time they spent frozen. This does not, however, keep the various Sculptures from eventually gaining some perk or a little bit of personality. It varies greatly from Sculpture to Sculpture. It’s been hypothesized that sometimes the Sculptures even regain a bit of their original personality, but do not fear. They will never stop being loyal to you and your clan. Conception Aside from the original Ice Sculptures--Sculptures that were once frozen victims that had been reanimated by stray magics or by the Icewarden--there have been cases in which Ice Sculptures have been born. Sometimes, a dragon cannot help but to fall in love with the majesty and beauty of a Sculpture and will proceed to try to win their heart. In a manner of speaking, they will attempt to get the Sculpture to warm up to them. In some cases--they somehow succeed. Born Ice Sculptures, however, are not conceived through regular means. Rather, they are born from the desire of the parents and formed from snow and into an Ice Sculpture. Hatchling Sculptures are usually full of energy and act much like your regular hatchling, but as they age they slowly lose their personality and in a manner of speaking, their “life.” Soon, the born-Sculptures will become just as their Sculpture parent--mindless guardians of their clan. An example of how these born-Sculptures change over their course of their maturity can be found in Zetes’ biography, written by dragnia. Variants Tertiary Variants Gembond and Crackle (Ice) There have been cases in which a prisoner from the Fortress of Ends was never cleanly excavated. For the most part, these ex-prisoners behave identically to any other Ice Sculpture, with the main difference being that they still have remnants of the ice on their frozen bodies that once held them prisoner. These Sculptures are seen as “Incomplete Sculptures,” despite their physical appearance being the only difference. Gembond (White) A Sculpture that has either been abandoned by their clan or when a frozen corpse is reanimated by accident will remain still and deem protecting the place they were born or abandoned at as their sole duty. They will remain motionless for days and sometimes even years, gathering snow upon their frozen bodies. The snow eventually becomes a part of the Sculpture’s body and they become known as Snow Sculptures. Snow Sculptures are often seen as terrifying and hard to control, as they viciously protect the area they were born/abandoned at. Any clan that wishes to make their lair from an area where a Snow Sculpture resides are advised to be careful. If you have a dragon who is good with magic or negotiating with sentient ice--then perhaps you might have a little bit of luck. Sources Category:Ice Category:All Breeds